Try Me Honey
is the second episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Singburi Coming back from tribal, everyone seems relieved about the fact that Cecile got voted off. Frederick feels bummed, he knows that he voted with the person who got eliminated and feels on the outs. He remains silent for the rest of the day while the others continue their daily conversations. Tierra makes a confessional; stating that she knows that things will change from now on. Cecile tried to take the lead on this tribe but now she's gone it has to be her who takes the lead. She knows that she can use Claire's personality to a whole new level by siding with her. She talks with Claire and has several game talks with her. Both girls think that Frederick should be the one going home next. Juventus, still pissed about the failed move against him, talks with Alex, Adrienna and Darryl. Darryl looks absent from the conversation since he's just looking at the air. Alex says that they should bond more and form an alliance together. Adrienna feels like that would be a good idea. Juventus rolls his eyes, not really wanting to deal with Alex at all. But he'll think about it. He thinks Tierra and Claire are more fabulous people. Buriram Barry, Grace and Heidi have found each other completely and are very present at camp. Even Angelina and Dave, who are currently in the bushes - far away from the trio - hear them. Dave tells Angelina that he gets irritated by the trio. Angelina shrugs, thinking that Dave is more annoying than those trio together. Dave wouldn't feel bad about voting off one of those three. Dave isn't the only one who gets annoyed by the trio. Chad feels like Heidi is too extra since she's talking the whole day. He tells this to Evenim and Turquoise, who on their part, have mixed feelings towards Chad. Chad says he would love to vote for Barry. Turquoise says that if they had to vote for one of the three, she'd gladly vote for Grace. Later that day, Grace comes into camp and tells Dave that she'd enjoy being in an alliance with him. Dave frowns and feels like Grace is flirting with him. He uses it as a strategy. He also knows that Barry might be into him and even though he is not gay, it will benefit his game most likely so the thing he has to do is target Heidi. Prison Island Liam is full of excitement, telling everyone that he's in it to win it and keeps talking about his last season. Kamella says she watched his season and adds that she thought Jerome was looking like a grumpy toad. Liam and Nick, who is also part of the conversation, laugh hysterically. Stephen and Kara are sitting together again. Candice walks around and goes into the bushes, noticed by Stephen. Stephen tells Kara that he's worried about Candice. He prays that she won't get into the game because she's a powerhouse. Kara frowns. She enjoys Candice a lot and hopes that they all make it into the game. Stephen thinks Kara's naive. Candice goes into the woods and talks to the camera. She says that it might be a possibility that there's an idol hidden here. If she gets into the game, some protection would be great because she's obviously gonna be a threat in the game. With no luck she returns, cause she hasn't found the idol. Challenge BURIRAM SINGBURI Come on in guys. Buriram, getting your first look at the new Singburi tribe; Cecile being voted off of the last tribal council. The challenge gets played and the winning tribe today is Singburi, which means that Buriram is heading to tribal council. Duel Candice, Kamella, Kara, Liam, Nick and Stephen arrive at the duel. Jeff says that today's duel will be a two vs. two duel. They have to push each other of the platform. Nick vs. Kara, Kamella vs. Stephen and Candice vs. Liam. The winners will battle it out at the finale. The winners of the first round are Nick, Kamella and Candice. The finale is won by Candice who managed to push Nick off the platform after he pushed Kamella. This means Candice has won a point. She and Liam both have one point at the moment. Candice jumps out of excitement. Buriram Angelina, Barry, Chad, Dave, Evenim, Grace, Heidi and Turquoise arrive back at camp. Heidi quickly states that she feels bad about losing but she's sure that they will do better next time. Angelina enjoys Heidi's positive look on the game and says that they should listen often to what Heidi's saying. Evenim and Turquoise go into the woods to talk. Turquoise tries to give her opinion but Evenim keeps interrupting her by telling her that it should be Chad going because he doesn't like the way he's talking to people and his face is annoying in his opinion. Turquoise, who tries to keep her frustration inside, tells Evenim that it would be risky to take out Chad at this moment. In her opinion, it still should be Grace. Dave, Angelina and Chad are sitting together. Angelina tells the boys that she's in no way gonna vote Heidi. She doesn't feel bad about voting Barry, because he's not been very productive at camp at all. Dave nods immediately. Chad shrugs and says that it should be time for him to go then. Heidi, Barry and Grace are talking as well. Grace knows that they're under fire and they need to do something. She's annoyed by everyone and everything and looks pissed. Heidi thinks Grace looks hilarious and doesn't take the situation seriously. Barry stands up and snaps his fingers. He tells the two girls that the others don't know what storm is hitting them. He walks away after his famous "Try Me Honey" line. Tribal Council Buriram arrives at tribal council. Everyone grabs a torch, dips it into the fire and sit down. Jeff asks Chad how it feels to have lost the challenge. Chad tells Jeff that it sucks and he hopes to stay strong after this loss. Jeff then asks Heidi how she feels about going to tribal. Heidi speaks for five minutes straight, from the moment they went to the challenge, how they competed, how they lost and how the time flew since until now. She hopes that they won't vote her out and instead vote Grace. Grace frowns and looks at Heidi. Heidi, who has no idea what she said, blushes and corrects herself by saying she meant Dave. She giggles, which causes some people to frown. Evenim looks at Turquoise, who nods at him. Jeff decides to not ask any question anymore and tells everyone to vote. Everyone votes, no one plays an hidden immunity idol. Jeff then reads the votes. . . . . First vote . . . . . . . . Dave . . . . Dave . . . . Dave Three votes for Dave. (Dave grins, as if it's nothing. He knew that the trio would vote for him) . . . . . . . . Barry . . . . Barry . . . . Barry Three votes Barry, three votes Dave . . . . . . . . . . . . 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Thailand . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Barry (5-3) Heidi looks sick to her stomach and hugs Barry. Barry looks pissed and stands up, clapping in his hands and looks at Dave and Chad. He tells them that he's not happy about getting voted off but the thing that matters the most to him is that there were no single attempts to know each other from their side. Survivor is a social game and if those two boys don't step up, he will sadly enough meet them at the pre-jury trip. He snaps his fingers and gets his torch snuffed, looking visibly pissed at the tribe. Chad and Dave both blush a little and look at each other while Grace grins. Votes Dave voted Barry: "I know you're into me, because any person who has brains (even the ones with a little brain) enjoys my body. But anyways, you're the strongest of your trio so bye." Turquoise voted Barry: "I'm not really happy with this vote - especially since I think Grace should go. But, Grace and Heidi don't have their games and relationship steady so the best way to vote at this moment is to vote for you." Angelina voted Barry: "Barry, I actually pretty enjoy your presence just like Heidi and Grace's but after all, we gotta vote with a majority and unfortunately it seems to be you. Best of luck and I definitely will visit one of your brony events in the future!" Chad voted Barry: "Tonight's vote is for Barry. Annoying, too vocal and not very strong. Sorry dude, but you've gotta go." Evenim voted Barry: "Heidi and Grace are in a fight, Chad and Dave are no ones and my girls are Turquoise and Angelina... kinda. So Barry, buh bye." Heidi voted Dave: "Whoops, Dave-Grace-Dave-Grace, I'm all over the place. I can't handle my nerves, sorry. Yodelllaaahhhiiiihoooooo!" Barry voted Dave: "If this means I'm going home, then so be it. But if I go, I go out with a good speech. Because no one is gonna vote Brony Barry Prince off with no facial expression." Grace voted Dave: "If there's a big blindside happening against me, then f*ck you all. " Final Words "Disappointed but not surprised, that's my mood right now. Yeah I totally knew that they were coming for either Heidi, Grace or me. Because we had fun. We were having the time of our life. And what did they do? Take it away from us. Because we were having fun. They're a group of hypocritical bitches. Angelina and Turquoise both act sweet but they're fake as f*ck. Chad and Dave are dis-gusting. And whoever the other guy is/was, I don't remember. Hashtag irrelevant! Whatever, honestly, I'm out. That's cool, I guess? Best of luck to Heidi and Grace. Get them bitches. I'm out, and to all haters; try me honey!" - Barry, 21st Place